Currently in the market, recordable infrared sensing visitor chimes and recordable portable speakers are available. When being used in merchandizing, the visitor chimes or portable speakers are only capable of playing loudly and repeatedly the speech sounds with the same contents. For the customers standing far away, these loud speech sounds may more easily be heard. For the customers standing near by the visitor chimes and portable speakers, however, these high-decibel speech sounds are becoming noisy and oppressing and even may invoke adverse sentiments from customers. Consequently, not only does the business promotion goal fails to achieve, but it also may produce adverse effects.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention. After hard research and development, the inventor provides an apparatus for detecting the approach distance of a human body and performing different actions according to the detecting results.